


So Much to Give

by SugaryMystery



Category: OkCryptid - Fandom, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia sfw, exophilia writing - Fandom
Genre: Exophilia, F/F, Monster Lover, orignal work - Freeform, sfw, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Summary: A new dating app for humans and non-humans has become quite famous lately. Daisy decides to give it a shot after her friends push her to meet new people, and although she still struggles with the picture in the mirror, she decides to take a step forward an meet up with a mysterious girl.
Relationships: female half-naga x female human, female monster x female human, female naga x female human, half naga x human, monster x human - Relationship, naga x human - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	So Much to Give

**Author's Note:**

> The first one that started everything. I changed a few (and a bunch) of things now, trying my best to get a better description of the scenarios and expressions. It was such a nostalgia to come back to this story that's so close to my heart.

Today was finally my day off from work. My head ached from having to read a bunch of papers in a row, and on top of that, we'll have a test soon as well as another group project. If I weren't such a perfectionist I would allow myself to rest knowing I can get a good grade with my current knowledge, maybe even consider going to the park and take some pictures as well? But alas, this weekend would be the only break I'll have this week. 

I have to admit that this coffee shop is a little too loud to concentrate, not that I expected the place to be empty having bacon croissants on discount. And with Lilian waving her hands in front of me, desperately begging for my attention, I can't even focus on what I'm reading. She leans closer, putting my book down with one hand, meeting my face that has ''annoyed'' written all over it.

‘’Really Conny! Just give it a shot for once, okay?'' she said, grabs my book and puts it far away from my reach. ''If you don’t like any of them you can just tell them to fuck off and never see them again’’ she says. 

She’s so close to my face that I can see the redness of her skin around her cheeks. She told me last week that she got a reservation at this so popular spa, so she probably got a _professional facial_ because all of her pimples disappeared in a weekend, they probably use magic for that.

‘’Li, I really would like to read now that I have time and energy’’ I respond. She whimpers and gives me the puppy eyes so I push her face away from mine. I grab the book and put in my backpack, finally giving her the attention she so desperately wanted. ‘’Besides, I’m sure that when they meet me they’ll be nothing but disappointed of what they’ll see’’

She snorts. ‘’See! That’s where you’re wrong!'' she points her finger at me. ''The world isn’t as superficial as you believe it is. Love is in the air and you should give it a chance as well, stop being so self-conscious about yourself and open your heart to others’’

I frown, first in anger at her words, but that expression quickly disappears. Only she is allowed to speak to me so directly, I know she's right in everything she just said. People's insecurities aren't in the outside world, they only live inside one's head. Besides, the world has become more tolerant, not only between humans but also with other species. Most of my classmates are cryptids of some sort, more than half are mix-breeds between humans and non-humans. And even those who aren't are in contact with some sort of magic that is far from basic human knowledge. 

I feel guilty knowing that the world has become more open, yet, here I am; basing my thoughts on old stereotypes and even older ideologies. 

‘’Okay, I’ll give you the reason on that’’ I grab my phone. ‘’Still... do you really think finding a date would be a good idea? Isn't it a little too soon?''

''You never started to begin with, so no. In fact, I would dare to say you're late in that field'' she says as she continues to eat her blueberry cheesecake without a worry in the world.

I roll my eyes. ''So what is this app that you’re talking about anyway? What makes it so special?’’

‘’It's call OkCryptid. It’s a dating app for humans and non-humans, or cryptids some might call them. It's pretty much like any other dating app, but without the nudes of course’’ she laughed.

I searched for it in the app store and I could see that it already has more than two thousand downloads, I didn’t know there were so many people interested in it. Well, at least it’s free so I downloaded just to check it out. ‘’I’ve never used one of this before. How exactly do they work?’’

‘’You see…’’ she gets up from her seat and sits next to me. ‘’You first need to complete the quiz which is obligatory, then you go to the menu and click on this icon'' she points to the lower part. ''This is your bio, you fill the blank spaces with your info and then you add a photo. It’s easy, you’ll get the hold of it in no time’’. The app itself is very similar to Tinder, not that I have used one but Li does and she often tells me to ‘pick _’_ a date for her because she thinks I have a good eye.

The rest of the evening we spend it trying to fill my profile with decent information. The quiz was indeed long and tedious but we manage to fill it in no more than an hour, an hour and a half if we count our time drinking coffee and munching on fruit salads. I put the basic; interested in any gender, pansexual, looking for a long-lasting relationship. I like going for walks, taking pics as a hobby, and currently studying and working. There was even an option that asked if you were interested in more humanoid looking or those who had different traits. Since this is the first time I've dated a non-human, I chose the first option.

My description was simple; '‘If we aren’t compatible, I’m sure can enjoy a good dinner anyways’' _._ That was simple enough without being too pretentious. Li explained to me that there has been a lot of commotion on social media due to fetishists and fools who only wanted to ''try the experience'', breaking people’s hearts in the process. Sadly, things have been difficult for the app since then but she assured me it would be okay as long as I didn't mention it out loud, especially with cryptids around.

It didn't surprise me since I remember hearing something in the news, although I believe it is something due to happen with any dating app. There are idiots everywhere, humans and non-humans. People are just people. 

The last part was to put the picture which would be the defining factor if someone would like to click on your profile. I always thought I looked chubbier in selfies, I could be wrong but I been hesitant to take one since I returned to my classes. Some days I can't help the rush of anxiousness and worry as I see my body reflected, believing I saw a glimpse of my past self somewhere. We tried to take a good pic but it was tougher than I realized, none of the ones I took seemed to work or satisfy me, and in the end, it started becoming too frustrating for me to bear. When we both realize neither of us wanted to keep trying we started playing games on our phones. I didn’t read much that day but I don’t feel guilty about it.

We needed to leave eventually, both of us having to work the night shifts. Thinking better of it, meeting a stranger may be a good idea to work my courage, and if the date goes wrong I only need to put the money in the table and leave. It couldn't be as bad as my last relationship! And in the least, I could even make a friend in the way... To my surprise, Lilian was right for once.

* * *

The next couple of days we keep my studying sessions in the campus library, I insisted on this because this way she has to keep her voice low, allowing me to focus on my books. After an hour of intense reading and taking notes, she looked painfully bored so I suggest we should go for something to eat at the coffee shop around the corner. She orders a croissant with ham and cheese and a cappuccino while I order a fruit salad, a tuna wrap, and a diet coke, we take our orders and sit on a table next to a big window, she looks at my food and she sighs.

‘‘I just don’t get it, you’re already skinny. Don’t you get tired of being on a diet 24/7?'' she sighed, half a croissant already in her mouth. ''I would lose my mind if I had to eat that much fruit and veggies at every meal’’ Her sarcasm is stronger than the smell of coffee in the air. She can be like this sometimes and surprisingly it doesn’t bother me, it would hurt me more if she were to wear a fake smile just to keep me happy, instead, she keeps things clear and doesn't hide her discomfort at some of my weird habits. I guess it is her honesty and carefree attitude that has kept our friendship afloat.

‘’This is good normal food, thank you very much. And yes, I still like to eat healthy, as long as I keep my calorie range where it should be. Besides, weren’t you complaining about having pimples on your back again, I bet too much greasy cheese could do that’’

She lifts her arm as if she’s going to hit me playfully, her face red of embarrassment but she laughs it off. ‘’Anyways, enough of my skin. Did you finish your profile?’’

‘’My what?’’ I ask. She makes an annoyed expression and I suddenly remember. ‘’Oh! That, sorry I forgot all about it’’ I pull out my phone and open the app. It’s a good thing that all the info we put the other day is still there. ''I still can't find any good photo to put on my profile, and I feel that putting one from two years ago would be cheating'' 

‘’Give me that!’’ Li grabs my phone and starts searching on it. ‘’Okay, 3, 2, 1. Smile!’’

When I was in high school I notice that all of my pictures where terrible, either I was making a weird face or I wasn’t looking at the camera at all. I practice some possess in front of the mirror trying to find the best angle for me, since then when someone wants to take a photo I instantly make a pose like its instinct. As soon as I hear the word my body tenses and I force a smile as best as I can, sitting straight, eyes open, and shoulders relaxed. 

‘’There! This should be enough… and, posted! Your profile is ready, miss’’ she handed my phone. The pic was simple but I’m smiling so it must be good enough, I don’t like to use many filters on my pics because it’s like cheating others about how you truly look in person. If you don’t like my red cheeks and eye bags than sorry for being a person. ‘’Now it’s only a matter of time if someone texts you, but if you want you can also see other people’s profiles’’

‘’That may be a good idea too, let’s filtrate it for location'' she moves closer so we can both see the screen. ''I won’t send anyone a message, I prefer them asking to meet me’’ Li nods, rolling her eyes.

Surprisingly there were A LOT of pictures of humans and just a few monsters. It was weird since the app advertised itself as a dating app especially for non-humans, and if I'm not wrong I remember hearing about how the addition of non-cryptids was a feature the added later. Shouldn't be more abundance of cryptic profiles then?

We passed time scrolling through other people`s profiles, although Li wanted to pass on the human ones, and go straight to the most attractive monsters. I believe she was having a better time than me, there was a lot of gorgeous people. Most of the pictures were of werewolves in their wolf form, orcs flexing their muscles and moths showing their beautiful colored wings. There were also other cryptids I’ve only seen from afar, like Dullahans, Lizardfolks, and even a few Elementals which are an oddity in cities. Obviously, the main thing was to look good on your profile pic which made me feel a little insecure about the boring pic I uploaded. I thought for a moment about changing it for another one but the pain of having to took another one was greater. 

I didn't find anything of my particular interest; sue, it was a good introduction to people nearby ut none of the descriptions seemed to give me a good match. It was best to let the app work its magic, so I let it be and waited for someone else to text me. I wasn't excited or bother by it, just the usual nerves to meet some new, yet, I kept remind me that maybe it was time for a change so I wouldn't close myself to that possibility.

* * *

The test results from my test came four days later after I create my profile. I wasn't in the first place but I still passed, and with an amazing grade. I was free to not worry about anything until the next week where I would have to meet with my group to start working on that project. I was feeling rather victorious and proud of myself, that feeling of confidence warming u my chest and making me feel radiant even if it was a couple of minutes. However, there was a thing that kept bugging me and was that I haven’t received any decent message on the app. I don’t know why but only humans have contacted me, sending me messages like _;_ ‘Why is a cutie like you looking for a hideous creature?’’, and even a guy send me a dick pic.

I didn't have much to do today so I went back to my apartment decided to treat myself with some old TV shows and ice cream. After the movie, I changed the channel where a reporter was interviewing a doctor about trained pets, and how they can assist in treatments for various mental illnesses such as anxiety and people with constant panic attacks. A clinic was going to start implementing a free assistance dog service for some of their patients which was pretty cool, to be honest.

I got up from my couch to grab something to drink when my phone rang. I looked at the screen without words, it’s a notification from the OkCryptid app! Someone has sent me a message and I had matched with someone. I open it expecting to find another gross pic, but no, it was all text.

_> Hey, I saw your profile and we have a match of 89%_

I panicked for a moment and I almost drop my phone, by this time I had already given up on finding someone in this platform. Looking at their profile I was a little suspicious that they didn't have a profile pic. It only showed that she was a female of name Sibhi, but aside fro that there was little to no information. The only other thing I could find was that she worked as a florist in a flower shop at the central plaza, she liked pastries, nature, and romance novels. In her bio, she mentions that she was bi, but had a preference for girls. I’ve never dated a girl before but I didn't think of it as an impediment, so I text her back.

_> Hello! Yeah, I see we have a lot in common. To be honest I didn’t believe someone would notice me between all the other pictures_

_> I understand that. Things can be a little slow with these apps but I guess it is also a thing of luck. I saw your pic in the possible matches and thought it would be a good idea to text you. You look like a nice person_

That was something weird to say, but not that out of place. Maybe she wasn't good with compliments? Not that I would believe much. Compliments tend to pass through like a ghost, so I'm glad she's not showering with fake words.

_> I’m glad you did, I’m way too shy to start a conversation_

_> That’s okay! We just started talking so there’s no rush, we can start slow._

She’s very considered and sounds like a nice girl but I can’t help but wonder why her bio is almost empty. I have no way to know what species she is, or how she looks. I can't help but suspect this could be a fake account, a catfisher, or just someone wanting to play a prank for the laughs.

_> Do you mind if I ask why you didn’t upload a picture? I'm sorry if I'm sound weird but I can’t help but wonder why_

She doesn’t respond immediately, actually, it seems like she writes something and deletes it before sending it. After ten minutes she finally answers my question.

_> I’m very insecure about the way I look so… I thought it is best if I didn’t…_

Now I felt guilty. I could totally empathize with the feeling, yet, that didn't make my arguments the less valid. I still didn't know who she was, aside from her name and preferences.

_> I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, you don’t need to explain anything to me if you don't want to_

_> No, I know it looks suspicious that I don’t share much information. I guess that’s the entire point of this app, to get to know each other. _

_> Now that I think about it, that could be why no one has texted me since I open my account a_

She sounded a little naive, even a bit childish, but somehow I found that oddly adorable. I felt al little bad for doubting her, though. She sent me another message.

_> I understand if you don’t want to talk to me. I understand I'm acting like a weirdo, and not having a face to look at makes it the more doubtful. I know I’m already making a bad first impression._

_> Then let’s have a meetup_

I texted her without thinking much about it. I've never been this curious before about someone, I didn't recognize myself for a second. Was I being too bold? What if I made her feel uncomfortable now? The people who know me, that being my family and Lilian, know I am the most distrustful person especially when it comes to meet new people. But I signed up in this to overcome that fear, there’s no point on going back.

_> I mean, if you don’t think it’s too soon. I understand if you say no, really_

_> No, no, no. It's not weird at all! I would love to meet you too!_

She wanted to meet too. Great! I figured as soon as possible would we good, knowing I'll be busy the next week and wanted to find out who this girl was. Part of me, of course, was intrigued and wondered all the possible scenarios to which we could meet. Then I remembered that she worked near the central plaza.

_> How about Rosenwood Park? We could meet there near the oak trees and grab something to eat in the shops nearby?_

_> Sounds good. What time then?_

_> Umm… this Friday at 2 pm? We can eat lunch if you want, my treat, of course!_

_> I’d loved that! But-_

She seemed to be taking her time before texting again. It took her exactly four minutes before she could reply.

_> Before that… I want you to not expect much for when you see me. I don’t want to disappoint you._

_> You don’t need to be so nervous about it, I'm rather ordinary and a little awkward too. And even if we don’t end up matching, at least I would like for us to have a good time. Would that be okay?_

_> Thank you, I would like that very much. I’ll see you this Friday._

* * *

Friday came too fast and I’m nothing but a bundle of nerves.

My heart is hammering against my chest and I’m sweating like a chicken on the oven. In an effort of picking a good outfit, I empty my entire wardrobe onto the floor and bed, desperate to make sense between the colors, patterns, and designs. I decide to wear comfy clothes since we are probably going to walk around the park, just my trusty jeans, and a long sleeve striped shirt. I didn’t bother with styling my hair but since it is an important occasion I decide to wear the necklace my mother gave me and a pair of earrings to match it. It may be a little too cheesy but I decided to bring my Polaroid along, it’s my greatest treasure and some sort of a lucky charm, maybe we could take a pic together? I feel like a lovesick high school girl going on her first date.

I sit on one of the benches under the biggest oak on the plaza, moving my feet in the air anxiously as I try not to scratch the skin on my cold hands. I text Sibhi that I already arrived and I was waiting for her. The weather is nice and the sky has a few fluffy clouds moving with the wind, I can smell the familiar smell of coffee from the shops and restaurants, surprisingly I don't see many people walking around. The breeze is soft and the leaves of the trees seemed to dance at its rhythm and many flowers are already in bloom, it’s the perfect background for a postcard. She texts me five minutes later.

_> Are you the one wearing a striped shirt and jeans?_

I turn around and noticed someone was approaching me. I couldn't stand, I was frozen in place, surprised beyond imagination to what I was looking at. 

Just a few feet away from me I see a beautiful girl standing. She has a lovely round face with rosy chubby cheeks, thick eyelashes, a round nose, and her hair have orange curls with a few pins on the sides. She’s wearing a jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up her arms and a summer dress with a flower pattern, as well as a thin belt around her waist that accentuated the curves in her soft-looking body. 

What I wasn’t ready for was that she had a tail, or better said; the lower part of her body was a tail, the same as a snake. Her tail was a milky white on the bottom with spots of peachy pink on the top in a peculiar circular pattern. I had imagined that Sibhi could be many things; a tiefling, a ratfolk, a moth even, but it didn't occur to me that she could be a naga. Still, I was more confused than ever. Why did she want to hide it? 

I can help but stare at her in awe. I’m sure I’m making her uncomfortable because she looks away and backs down a little, not wanting too look at me and looking at the few leaves that had fallen from the trees. 

‘’Umm… I guess you’re Conny?’’ she finally speaks, letting a nervous chuckle. Her voice was soft and sweet, and it didn't have that characteristic accent most nagas I know had. When she smiled I noticed she didn't have fangs either. 

I stood up compulsively, realizing the silence had lasted for too long. ‘’Sorry! Yeah, It’s nice to meet you, Sibhi’’ I offer my hand to shake hers, she holds it and shakes it slowly but immediately lowers her gaze. It's obvious to me that she is tense and uncomfortable.

‘’Sorry if I surprise you’’ she points to her tail. I can't help but smile, knowing that despite not fully understanding why she was so secretive about her specie I only wanted for her to feel comfortable. 

‘’Don't be sorry, I was surprised but that's all. I'm just surprised to see that you’re a naga’’

‘’Are you… Do you still want to go with this date?’’ she asks me shyly. A sad expression on her face already.

‘’Why wouldn’t I? I mean, we are already here and we could take a walk around until we get hungry'' I offer but her frown stays in her face. She moves towards the bench I was sitting, sits under the shadow of the oak and motions for me to sit beside her on the bench. I sit silent, just smiling at her fondly. 

‘’I’m sorry but I'm a little nervous. I haven’t had a date since… well, never. This is literally my first date’’

I gasp in disbelief. She’s so beautiful and her soft voice only makes her even cuter. I was going to say something about, like; ''how can you still be single?'' but I understand that dating it isn’t only a matter of appearances, which is rather hypocritical of me considering that it is the exact excuse I use so I don't have to go on dates anymore.

‘’My dad is a half-naga and my mom is human. I’m half naga I guess or at least one-fourth of it, but even so, I’m odd for naga standards. That’s why I didn’t put it in my profile’’

‘’Odd?’’ I didn't know much about nagas but she looked like one to me.

‘’I don't look like most nagas commonly look, I’m sure you already notice it'' she tucked a loose curl behind her ear. ''I’m... chubby, if not fat. I’ve been my whole life. I've met with other nagas before but I haven't met their expectations, but even when I tried to meet with other non-humans they had the same expectations in me. They mark abs, tiny waists, wide shoulders, and flat bellies. Nagas, after all, are supposed to be these beautiful gorgeous creatures with jewels of scales! And I'm... none of that. I ditched the idea of being asked out since I was in high school’’

The look on her face breaks my heart, she not only looks sad but also ashamed and scared. I know that look very well, a lost gaze in thoughts that are way too deep to pull out from them easily. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say or what to do to make her feel better. In the back of my head, I couldn't help but wonder; is this how others use to look at me when I was saying the same things? Did they felt the same rush of sadness and desperation I'm feeling at this moment?

I gently grab her hands and hold them tight, they are a little cold but they are surprisingly soft and I could sense the scent of roses in them. ‘’I cannot speak for everybody since I only know a few thanks to college and work, but I can be certain that I have no regrets to agree meeting you’’ I smiled at her and move a couple of hair away from her cute face, her cheeks turn from peachy pink to a bright red. ‘’I don't know many nagas either but even if these words can't reach you, I want you to know that I find you quite lovely’’

‘’The pretty one here is you’’ she moved a hand to my cheek, despite being previously nervous she seemed to be lost in thoughts. ''You're pretty and skinny, I doubted you would want to be around something short and round like me'' I shook my head, laughing and blushing madly.

I couldn't help the bitter laugh that came out of my throat. I had to excuse myself, trying to cover it with a cough. ’’I'm sorry, but it is funny now that you mention it'' I doubted, I didn't want to sound hypocritical now, or worse, rude. Sibhi grabbed my hand just as I did for her before, her hands weren't cold anymore and I loved how big where in contrast to my long slender fingers. ''I've had- well, let's just say that I wasn't like this when I was younger. I wasn't completely different either but I had terrible issues with the way I looked like, and what other used to see me as'' I don't know if this was a good theme of conversation for a first date but I feel into an uncommon comfort around her, something in those pretty eyes of her told me that I could open my heart without worry. 

''I spent most of my early adolescence and young adulthood going through diet, after diet, existing exercise routines, horrible natural and not so natural medicine, all of that trying to reach for that idea that only became higher the more I tried to reach it. So much I tried that I put my health at risk, and put my happiness in line too'' I felt the grip on her hands tighten. I closed my eyes trying my best to not let my voice break. When I looked up I looked at her with a smile. ''I was young and susceptive believing that the fat in my thighs and belly was the one guilty of al my sadness. I can't help but laugh at how silly I was back then, and maybe even now'' 

I saw a tear peering from the corner of her beautiful red eyes so I grabbed a paper tissue and carefully wipe it away, marveling at the softness of her skin. She wasn’t wearing make-up or lipstick but she looks breathtaking. I smile, adoring how naturally beautiful she looks. ''Don't cry. It was a long time ago''

She continued sobbing, trying to cover her face with her hands. ''I feel so dumb for complaining now'' 

''No, don't feel like that. I didn't want to look like your pain was lesser than mine. What I meant to say was that I understand the same fears you feel, and even to this day, they follow me. However, that doesn't mean that they speak to us is the truth''

‘’Do you meant it though... when you said you found me beautiful?'' her eyes seemed to search with desperation the truth in my words. 

‘’I do'' was all I said. I feared she might have thought I was lying but the return of her smile relieved me. ''I think we have lots in common and we could learn a lot from each other, also I would love to get to know you if you're still fine with that'' 

''Yes, I would very much like that''

I clapped my hands together. ''Well! Why don’t we start our date then? Since this is your first one I want to make it something special, I achieve to give the best of me!''

She took my hand and we started by taking a walk around and admiring the freshly bloomed flowers and nice weather. I felt a confidence I thought I had lost a long time ago, but beside her, somehow I feel braver and happier. She would marvel not only at the colors and shapes of the flowers but also at the little proud slowly growing between the grass or under the oak trees. She reached for a little lonely daisy that was growing in a concrete pot, the way she gently touched the petals was done with such care it seemed the flower bloomed even more.

She told me about her job, how much she enjoyed making flower arrangements for big parties like birthdays and graduations, but her favorite time was when people came to choose bouquets and flower arrangements for their wedding. While talking about relatives she mentioned that she was the youngest of three sisters and two brothers who lived in the countryside, but she decided to move into the city and open her shop with the blessing of her parents. Aside from gardening, she had a well amount of hobbies, like knitting, embroidering, and baking. I was amazed at how many things she did just for fun. 

I told her about my career and how I hoped I would be able to help people somehow. I talked about my family, how I have two big brothers who are super overprotective with me, and how they all loved to travel around the world in a small ban. I’m afraid I talked a little too much about photography, it was something to which I was always passionate about but Sibhi didn’t seem to be bothered by it. She listened to me with adoring eyes while I showed her my old camera.

‘’I brought this because it’s my talisman of good luck for me. I even take it with me whenever I have a test but if you wouldn’t mind, can we take a few pictures together?’’

‘’Oh’’. For a moment she seemed doubtful. I know she’s just as insecure as me and the last I wanted was to make her feel more uncomfortable. Realizing this was a mistake I was ready to put it back into my bag, but she stopped me. ‘’I would love to but, wouldn’t it be best if we ask someone else to take the picture? That way the two of could be in it’’

I chuckled. ‘’You're right, it’s hard to take selfies with these cameras’’.

There were not as many people around as I expected for a Friday evening. For a moment I believed that we were the only ones in the park, but I could see a couple sitting on the side of a fountain. The guy, who looked like a lizardfolk was surprisingly taller than average with red and yellow scales. The girl beside him, who was wearing a summer dress, looked like she was wearing long gloves of a strange color, but when I got closer to them I notice those were her arms. Maybe she was a fairy of some kind?

I politely ask them if they could take a couple of pictures of me and Sibhi, and they happily accepted. The girl took the camera and I grabbed Sibhi’s hand, I thought she would pull away but she only got closer to me. We heard the flash and the girl grabbed the instant pic, she told us to pose again for a second one and I instantly leaned closer to her, however, this time Sibhi lifted me in her arms ‘princess-style’ and told me to smile at the camera. The girl took us two more pics and the girl returned us the camera with the two photos still white. 

Maybe it was because we interrupt them but the couple left after we thank them, leaving me alone with Sibhi sitting on the edge of the fountain. I give her one the still white pics and we start shaking them, after five minutes we could see the picture.

‘’We look so ridiculous’’ I giggle. ‘’But I’m glad we took these, they are indeed the best ones’’ I handed her the last one.

She had a slightly pink blush on her cheeks. ‘’I hope that wasn’t too forward from me, but I thought you would like a unique photo’’

‘’I do'' It did surprise me but not in a bad way. I didn't expect her to be so strong that it took her little to no effort to lift me off the ground, her embrace was firm but gentle and despite not being a fan of even the smallest heights, I felt safe in her arms. ''This made the date even better!’’

Around three our stomach started growling, demanding food after walking and laughing so much. ‘’Are you hungry? There’s a coffee shop near here and they have the best desserts I’ve ever try! Why don’t we go get lunch?’’.

Her eyes lit up in the most adorable way when I mentioned the sweets, Gods she’s too cute.

The coffee shop was called ‘ _La Vie en Rose’_ , it’s pretty simple and has a rustic and welcoming air to it because of its wooden structure and pink colors. The interior was rather small but I knew they had tables outside, not only that, but they also have chairs, tables, and cutlery for any possible customer. We sit outside in a large and tall table, the waiter gave our menus. I immediately order a teapot for us and turn the pages to see what desserts I fancy.

I usually order healthy food for my meals, something that had at least a fruit in it, bad habits die hard. Sibhi didn't only know a lot about flowers and plants but also about cakes and tea. She mentioned that her older sister study to be a _Patisserie_ in France, and the middle one traveled to Italy and often sent her local delicacies as souvenirs. ''Everyone in my family works around food in some way, actually, I am the only one who doesn't work in that field. Although I never lost the taste for it'' she giggled. 

The desserts we ordered were great, the tea was incredible, and the atmosphere couldn’t be even better. I’ve never believed in love at first sight, even then I felt a little reluctant to admit it, but with her, it was as if nothing else mattered. Whenever I looked at her I felt the need to not think at all and just enjoy the moment, enjoy the breeze, the sounds, the sunlight. She reminded me how effortlessly beautiful things could be, and how many treasures in our everyday life we miss under the excuse of having better things to think about.

The time passed quickly and the sky turned darker soon, we agreed it was time to leave our table and return to our homes. The flowers on the plaza were all closed by that time, ready to sleep all night just to delight in the sunrays the next day. She walked with me to the bus station, even though I told her my apartment wasn't far from here but she insisted saying it could be dangerous to walk alone.

I wanted to meet her again, it didn’t have to be a date I just want to know more about her. But I didn’t want to rush the situation. I understand that it takes time to open up more to a stranger you just started to meet, and I had made a big impression today too. It was okay if she decided that maybe we weren't the best company for each other, my heart, however, wasn't stopped from hopping. 

‘’Umm…’’ My thoughts are pushed away after hearing her voice so I turned to face her, looking straight to her red eyes that seemed to be glowing. ‘’I really enjoyed this date. I like spending time with you, Conny’’

‘’Me too'' I said a little too eager. ''I hope I was able to make your first date something special’’

‘’Absolutely! I eat tasty food, I saw wonderful things, and I learn a lot about you’’. She stayed silent for a second and I started getting nervous. ‘’But… would-‘’ we turned when we heard the sound of the bus, she stepped back and said goodbye to me before walking away. That hurt me a little, to get that sudden cold attitude but I tried to understand her. It’s not easy to trust, and it's never easy to keep the nerves away either. The best I could do at that moment was to be understandable, after all, I could still text her.

* * *

Like most Saturdays, I didn't wake up in the mood to get up early. Now that I finished my test I didn't have to rush out for breakfast before a meeting, so I just sliced and peeled an apple with peanut butter, later I could have a salad or a chicken wrap but I was never that hungry during the mornings. A knock in the door startled me, I didn't order stuff often so I wondered who could be at this hour, even if it was late morning, it was still morning.

I opened the door and I was greeted with, roses? All I could see were a bunch of pale pink roses in front of me. The delivery guy greeted me and handed me a paper for me to sign. After that I took the giant bouquet and put it on a vase I forgot I had. They were so many and so pretty, they smelled so wonderful too! Their scent reminded me of the same perfume Sibhi was wearing yesterday. While arranging the bouquet in the vase I noticed there was a little note in between the roses.

‘’I'm sorry if this is too forward but I ask the janitor at the front desk for your apartment number so I could send this to you. I had such a great time yesterday, I felt happy and beautiful like never I have before. If it's okay with you, I would love to take you out to dinner some time sooner. Text me whenever you can. Sibhi’’

I don’t know how I didn’t faint at that moment. I start jumping out of joy like a little kid who just won a prize, I can’t wait for our second date.


End file.
